Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to process models that are updating process models, and utilizing process models to detect and react to problems in control systems.
Brief Description of the Related Art
A variety of approaches have been used in industrial process control, machine control, system surveillance, and condition based monitoring that address various drawbacks of traditional sensor-threshold-based control and alarms used in these systems. More specifically, empirical models of the monitored process or machine are used in failure detection and control. Such models effectively leverage an aggregate view of surveillance sensor data to achieve much earlier incipient failure detection and finer process control. By modeling the many sensors on a process or machine simultaneously and in view of one another, the surveillance system can provide more information about how each sensor (and its measured parameter) ought to be behaving.
Actions can be taken if the expected behavior is different from the actual behavior. For example, a user might instigate various control actions of a modeled process or may need to replace a component that implements the process.
The above-mentioned models are effective only if they are accurate. For example, over time the information represented may drift or otherwise become inaccurate. Various previous techniques have been used to determine whether to change these models, but all of these approaches have suffered from various drawbacks. As a result, some user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches has resulted.